Previously, many types of wall cover plates have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective and decorative means to physically protect and enhance the appearance of a wall switch or a convenience outlet. Some covers are spring loaded, others slide by friction to cover the receptacle and some switch covers add colored sliders that enclose and actuate a switch toggle lever.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that are the same as the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Filing Date ______________________________________ 4,914,265 Mongeau Apr. 3, 1990 4,733,017 Wolf-Taylor et al Mar. 22, 1988 4,631,511 Steinhilber et al Mar. 15, 1988 4,711,634 Antone II et al Dec. 8, 1987 4,607,136 Thomas Aug. 19, 1986 4,194,104 Stenta Mar. 18, 1980 4,042,903 Finegan, Jr. Aug. 16, 1977 3,068,442 Kubik et al Dec. 11, 1962 2,988,242 Kneip Jun. 13, 1961 2,321,640 Adkins Jun. 15, 1943 ______________________________________
Mongeau, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,265, teaches a replaceable cover plate of various colors and designs having a slider held in grooves. The inside of the slider has a cavity of a size compatible with a toggle on a switch. A set of cams in the slider and the plate retain and position the slider and a pair of resiliently deformable knobs maintain pressure on the slider and alternately engage the knobs with the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,017 issued to Wolf-Taylor et al employ a pair of spring loaded sliding traverse plates which shift to open and close in front of an electrical wall outlet receptacle. The plates are in tracks and automatically spring to enclose the plug when released.
Steinhilber et al disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,511 a decorative wall plate and slider cap. A slider member having two barbed clips interact with protruding rail members for containment and fingers act as cams to move the toggle in the vertical direction. A decorative cap gives the form to the switch toggle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,634 of Antone II et al employs a face plate with independent closures, each of which are biased to a closed position by tensioning members, such as rubber bands or helical springs. The receptacle is covered by guides positioned within the cover plate using the means of a mortise and tenon joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,136 issued to Thomas teaches a childproof protective device with a plate which covers and registers with a plug. The plate includes a pair of slideable doors or panels which are releasably locked in position with a pair of sliding locking members on the top and one on the bottom, precluding operation by children with small hands.
Stenta discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,104 a push button adapter with a plunger extending from one end. A spring holds the plunger and rotates a latch, when pushed, operating the switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,442 of Kubik et al employs a set of covers that shield the socket openings. Through a single control all of the socket openings may be exposed simultaneously for use. When a plug is removed, the cover spring loads closed. The cover slide is manually actuated with a vertically positioned control that unlatches the covers.
Kneip provides a hollow sheath-like case attached to a wall registering with openings for a receptacle in U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,242. A window-like safety shield is spring biased to close over the openings.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Finegan, Jr. and Adkins.